When deploying highly secure and tightly integrated enterprise web based social applications, specific authentication and authorization rules can outgrow very quickly. Applications running on Social Business platform are people oriented and inter-mingled across other applications through a single sign-on (SSO) with characteristics of end-users' highly interested rich feature set. Such applications have been developed dynamically to be bundled together into a growing number of security realms upon social business platform. All the integration efforts, however, tend to increase security complexities, and make it more difficult to manage, for example, requiring both administrative efforts on the third-party security proxies and web based applications jointly setting up intrinsic security rules.